His Turn
by Spicenee
Summary: After receiving something for Valentine's Day, its Ichigo's turn. But he has no idea what his feelings are for her. Will he figure it out before White Day? Sequel to Now or Never. IchiHime.


Here's the White Day sequel for **_Now Or Never_.** I had this done yesterday but my document manager was going crazy on me so I could get it up til today. I was planning on making a lemon version as well (like **_Sweet Sixteen_**) but I didn't have time to write one. But if I get enough requests I just might.

Special thanks for my unofficial beta and **Copper** for helping with the beginning of one of the scenes.

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or the characters because if I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is right now. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT MANGA CHAPTER!!!!**

* * *

His Turn

Ichigo slowly walked to his desk. A light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks, he couldn't believe his eyes. A big chocolate heart surrounded by what seemed like two maybe three dozen chocolate-covered strawberries with chocolate truffles outlining the strawberries. The entire thing almost took up most of his desk. Who exactly would give him this?

"I can't believe it. You got something and I didn't." Keigo felt as if a knife was being rammed through his heart.

Ichigo noticed a small white card on the side of the heart. He picked it up and read it.

_To my hero and protector. _

_-Thank you_

Ichigo closed his eyes and sensed the all too familiar reiastu coming from the card and chocolates. He opened his eyes and turned around to see the auburn beauty sitting at her desk. Her hands were clasped together on the desk. Her eyes were looking out the window following whatever was out there. From what he could tell, her cheeks were tinted red and seemed to get darker the more he looked at her.

Ichigo chuckled silently. _'I have to find a way to thank her for this.'_

Keigo looked over Ichigo's shoulder trying to take a peek at what the card said. "So what does it say? Who's it from?"

Ichigo tucked the card into his pockets. "Like I'm going to tell you."

"Aw, come one Ichigo. Why can't I know?"

"Why do you care anyways?" There was no way in hell that Ichigo was going to tell Keigo that the auburn beauty sitting in her seat gave him the chocolates.

"I never thought I would see the day that someone in their right mind would give you honmei-choco, Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to see the Quincy walking to his desk. "Shut up Ishida. Mind your own damn business."

Just like Chad and Ichigo, Uryū sensed her reiastu radiating from Ichigo's honmei-choco. He sat down at his desk and pushed his glasses up with his finger. _'Whatever you do, don't hurt her Kurosaki. She deserves to be happy.'_

"Alright, alright class. Good morning." Ochi-sensei walked into the classroom in her usual manner. Everyone hurried to his or her desk to get ready for the first class of the day.

Ichigo hung his school bag on the side of the deck. He looked down at his desk wondering how he was going to be able to do anything on his deck. He moved his chocolates around trying to find a space big enough for him to function. Ichigo furrowed his brows. _'I can't put it on the floor; she might think I didn't like it. And it's way too big to fit in my bag.' _Ichigo sighed as he came to the conclusion that it would have to stay on his desk.

Ochi-sensei started her role call of the class. Everyone would answer her when their name was called. She picked on the boys about the chocolates or lack of chocolate they received as she called their name. "Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki. Kuchiki?" Ochi-sensei looked around the room. "Has anyone seen Kuchiki today?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the sliding door of the classroom. Rukia quickly came in the classroom and slid the door closed as fast as she opened it.

"You're late, Kuchiki."

"I'm sorry Ochi-sensei." Rukia bowed before hurrying to her desk next to Ichigo's.

Ochi-sensei waved her off. "It's alright. Just don't make it a habit."

"Where the hell were you this morning?" Ichigo whispered over to her.

"I had some business to take care of in the Soul Society." Rukia's eyes landed on the chocolates that were on Ichigo's desk. She tried to fight back a giggle. _'So she gave them to him after all. I wonder if she took my advice on how to give them to him.' _"I see you that you got some honmei-chocos."

A light red shade crept on his cheeks. He turned away from Rukia. "They were here on my desk when I got here."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yeah."

Ochi-sensei looked up and noticed what was on his desk. She raised an eyebrow and smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Well, well. Are my eyes deceiving me? Or are those chocolates on your desk Kurosaki? And by the looks of it they are honmei-chocos. If I remember correctly you didn't receive any last year and now you have that huge heart."

Ichigo pinched the upper bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly in and out, trying to calm down his rising anger and hoping that he wasn't turning red in the process. He hated that all the eyes were on him.

"You must have really stolen her heart if she gave you something that big." She returned to the role call, calling the next person.

Ichigo opened his eyes at Ochi-sensei's comment. He looked over to where she was sitting. He couldn't see her face clearly but he had the feeling that a shade of red was spread across her entire face. Ichigo swallowed thickly. _'Could I have really?' _He looked back down at his chocolates. _'They are honmei-choco. So does that mean… she really feels that way?' _Ichigo looked back at her. _'Do __**I**__ feel the same way?'_

* * *

Ichigo spent the rest of the day running Ochi-sensei's comments through his head including his own thoughts on the subject. Was what Ochi-sensei saying the truth or was she just picking on him. She did sort of have a knack on picking with her students especially the times when she was stating the truth.

Ichigo didn't know what to think. He didn't even know what her feelings for him were. Or even if she did have feelings for him. _'Of course she has feelings for me. She wouldn't have giving me honmei-choco if she didn't feel anything for me.' _But there was another big question that was on Ichigo's mind. _'What feelings do I have for her?'_

Ichigo turned to see her sitting at her desk doing exactly what she normally does throughout the school day, staring out the window, daydreaming. He knew that she wasn't acting like her normal self. Even though she put a smile on her face while talking and laughing with her friends he knew that was a façade. Something was bothering her and he could see that plain and clear. He had a sick feeling that it had something to do with him.

Every time he saw that fake smile on her face it would make his stomach cringe. He knew that he had to do something even though he wasn't certain what his feelings for her were. But he had to thank her today.

Luckily for him, it was almost time for lunch. _'I can thank her then.' _But there was a problem on how he was going to do that without drawing anymore eyes. He had to think of something, and quick.

Ichigo sighed as he heard the bell ring. _'Lunch time.' _He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do but it had to be now. He couldn't bear seeing her façade for the rest of the day.

Ichigo leaned over to Rukia who was busy putting her books away.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" He whispered to her.

"Maybe." Rukia didn't bother looking up.

Ichigo scowled. "I need you to do this for me."

"What?"

"Tell Inoue to go to room 2-2 but don't tell her that I want to talk to her."

Rukia stopped searching her bag. A devilish smile slowly spread across her face. "Why do you want to be in an empty room with Inoue?"

Ichigo's scowl got deeper as his eyebrow twitched. "I need to talk to her."

Rukia leaned in closer to Ichigo, as her smile grew bigger. "You're going to talk her for the honmei-choco aren't you?"

"Just do it."

Ichigo stood up grabbing the honmei-choco off his desk. He proceed to walk out the classroom without bring anymore attention to him. He still didn't know what he was going to say to her but he had to say something.

Ichigo swallowed thickly when he got to the empty classroom. He slowly slid the door open checking to see if there was no one in the room. Seeing that it was all clear he entered the room. He walked to the desk and placed the honmei-choco on the desk. He closed his eyes as he slowly breathed in an out. She was going to be here any minute and he had to think of what he was going to tell her.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to see her standing in the doorway with a surprised look on her face. He noticed her cheeks growing gradually pinker as she stood in the doorway looking at him.

"Inoue…"

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Oh, you did." Orihime slid the door closed then turned back to Ichigo. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Ichigo inhaled slowly trying to calm his nerves. "I wanted to thank you for the honmei-chocos."

Orihime lowered her head as the pink in her face turned into a shade of red. "Why do you think it was me?"

Ichigo was taken aback that what came out of her mouth. He was positive that she was the one, that was her writing one the card and her reiastu was radiating from the honmei-chocos.

"I just thought that it might have been you."

Orihime twirled her thumbs around each other trying to keep her eyes glued on them. She still wasn't sure if Ichigo had feelings for her. Just because he had thanked her, it didn't mean that he had accepted her feelings. He could still easily reject her and at this moment, she couldn't bare to get rejected.

As Orihime's eyes stayed glued to her hands, she didn't notice Ichigo moving towards her. His hands came into her field of vision. He was holding out a strawberry. She slowly looked up with a puzzled look on her face to see Ichigo smiling at her.

"I haven't tried them yet. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind trying them with me."

"Alright." Orihime grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from his hand.

Ichigo popped one of the truffles in his mouth. "Wow, this is really good." He was surprised that the truffle didn't have one of Orihime's normal ingredients. He looked over to Orihime, who was looking back at him without having tried any of it. "You should try it and tell me what you think."

Orihime bit into a strawberry. "It's good but I think I should- I mean she should have tried to mix the chocolate with wasabi." Orihime's face grew hot at the slip up that just made.

"Nah, it's perfect like this." He said before biting into the strawberry. "You-I mean, she is a good cook." He smirked at the sight of her turning even redder from the complement. _'She's really cute when she blushes like that. Did I just say she looks cute?'_

'**Yeah, you did King.'**

'_Shut up. I'm not talking to you.' _Ichigo offered her another one, which she happily accepted.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but I have to go. Tatsuki-chan is waiting for me." She bowed. "Thank you for sharing your chocolates with me."

"I should be the one thanking you for coming here in the first place."

"I'll see you in class." Orihime smiled back at him as she walked out of the room.

Ichigo let out of sigh of relief after she had left. Her smile was back. The real one. The one that he was yearning to see on her face today. The one that he wanted to see on her face everyday.

* * *

"Oi, Rukia. Where are you going?"

"I have business in the Soul Society. I'll see you later." Rukia waved as she ran around the corner.

"Don't say that out loud. Someone will hear you." Ichigo looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. He sighed a sigh of relief when he noticed that no one even cared.

Ichigo turned to see the place, that at this very moment he dreaded. The Kurosaki Clinic. He knew for a fact that if anyone from his family sees the half eaten honmei-chocos he was holding he wouldn't hear the end of it. Ichigo stood outside his house thinking on how he could sneak in without them noticing. He unzipped his bag trying to find room to put the honmei-chocos. He shuffled his books around, taking some of them out. He stuffed the honmei-chocos into the bag but only half of it fit.

Ichigo sighed in defeat. There was no way going around it. He had to make a dash for his room before letting everybody see what was hanging out of his bag. He inhaled slowly as his hand turned the door knob, slowly opening the door. But as much as he wanted to enter undetected, something or rather someone was blocking his way.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo jumped back at the sight of his little sister.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii." Yuzu greeted him with a smile. "How was school? Did you get anything this year?"

Ichigo tucked his bag behind him trying to get it out of Yuzu's sight of vision. "School was school, just like always." He side stepped Yuzu, entering the house quickly kicking off his shoes. He swiftly moved his bag to the front as he dashed through the house hoping to make it to the stairs for a clean getaway.

"Hey, Ichi-nii."

"Karin!" Ichigo almost fell back when his sister popped out from the kitchen, blocking his way to the stairs. He moved the bag behind him.

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing."

"There's something hanging out of your bag, Ichi-nii." Yuzu walked up behind him.

This caused Ichigo to turn so that neither of them had a chance to see the honmei-chocos hanging out of his bag. "It's nothing." Ichigo slowly backed away from them only to be stopped by something. _'Shit.' _He moved away as quickly as he could but his bag wasn't in his hands.

"You weren't paying attention to your surroundings, son." The eldest Kurosaki dangled his son's school bag in front of his face. "And you weren't quick enough either." He noticed something sticking out of the bag and brought it to his face for closer examination. A wide goofy smile spread across Isshin's face. "You got honmei-chocos!"

"You did?" Yuzu jumped at the news of Ichigo receiving the honmei-chocos.

Instantly, Ichigo turned a bright shade of red from anger and embarrassment. He jumped forward to reach for his bag and take it from his father's grasp. A hand smacked him hard on the forehead sending him tumbling back.

"Now who is the lovely lady that gave you these?" He dodged the incoming kick from Ichigo. "I know she's beautiful. She has to be beautiful." Isshin side stepped Ichigo's punch then landed a clean chop to the back of Ichigo's neck sending him to the floor. "I can't wait to meet my new daughter-in-law."

"If she's not to Inoue-san's level then I don't care." Karin chimed in.

"Inoue-san would be prefect for you Ichigo. Just imagine all the beautiful children the two of you will have." Isshin's eyes swelled with tears at the thought of his grandchildren. "Oh Masaki, our son, Ichigo, is going to bring us a beautiful daughter-in-law." He danced around the poster of his smiling late wife. "Just image, our little grandchildren running around; the girls as beautiful as their mother and the boys as handsome as me…"

Isshin was cut off by Ichigo's foot connecting with his back. He fell to the floor, letting go of Ichigo's bag. Ichigo snatched his bag back from his father.

"Shut up." Ichigo's scowled as the shade of red got deeper and deeper by the minute. "I'm going to be in my room. And don't you dare decide to bother me." He landed a clean kick to Isshin's side.

"While you're up there, think of what you're going to get her for White Day. It has to be a good one." Karin said from the couch in the living room.

Ichigo's only response was a huff. He walked up the stairs to his room, hoping that neither is father or sisters would come and bother him. He entered his room, locking the door behind him. He flung himself on his bed landing on his back. It felt good just laying there still, staring at the ceiling. It was calming to him. He could just spend the rest of the day staring at his white ceiling thinking about the events that happened today. He never expected to see chocolates let alone honmei-chocos on his desk.

He slowly lifted his hand up bringing his bag to his field of vision. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Orihime would something like this. She always caught the eye of the boys at school. She could easily have her pick of any guy she wanted. _'But she chose me. Out of all the guys at school, she chose me.' _A goofy grin spread across his face. _'She chose me.'_

* * *

Ichigo stared aimlessly out his bedroom window, tapping his pencil on his open book. He knew he should really focus on the math equation in front of him but his mind was somewhere else. It kept drifting to the same thing over and over again. No matter how much he tried to focus on something other than that, he couldn't. For the past weeks, ever since Valentine's Day, he couldn't get his mind off if it. What were his really feelings for Orihime?

Lately, she was constantly on his mind. Morning, noon, and night. It all revolved around her. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He ran his fingers through his untamed orange hair, sighing in the process. He didn't know what all of it meant. Why he couldn't get her out of his mind. Why he longed to see her smile everyday. Why he felt the way he did whenever he saw her. Could it be that he liked her? More than friends?

He knew that he would do anything to protect her. Anything to see her safe. Anything to see her happy and smiling. He would do anything for her. _'What does this all mean?'_

'_**It means you want her, King.'**_

'_I don't want her.' _He told his inner hollow.

'_**Yes you do.' **_His hollow chuckled at him.

'_I don't want her. I-I…I, okay I might like her.'_ He put down his pencil. A grin pulled at the sides of his lips. _'I like her. I really do.'_

'_**It's about time you figured that out.'**_

Everything was starting to become clearer for him. The feelings were starting to make sense. _'Why didn't I realize it before?'_ He felt like a real idiot for not realizing it until now. That's why it had pain him to see her the way she was on Valentine's Day. He knew that ever since he had received the honmei-chocos that he had to do something for her.

"You're still studying?"

The familiar voice brought him back from his deep thoughts. He turned to see the short raven-haired shinigami sit on his bed. "Huh?"

"Its 9 o'clock and you're still studying. And my guess would be that you've been on that same math problem for a while."

"I had other things on my mind." He rested his cheek on his fist.

Rukia leaned forward placing her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "Like a certain auburn-haired healer?" A smirk appeared on her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He cheek slipped off his fist.

"I'm talking about you acting completely different around Inoue."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo's cheeks slowly turned a shade of red.

Rukia sighed. "Stop pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Ichigo grunted. "Okay, fine. I admit it. Ever since Valentine's Day I can't stop thinking about her."

Rukia blinked a couple of times. She wasn't expecting that Ichigo was going to admit it that easily. Or that he was going to admit it at all.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rukia looked back at Ichigo. "I just wasn't expecting you to blurt it out that easily. It's just not like you."

Ichigo turned back to look out through his window. "I know it's not. I don't know what the hell is happening." He ran his fingers through his hair before bring them back to rest on the side of his chin. "Now that I kind of know what her feelings are for me, I can't get her out of my mind."

Rukia sat back on his bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The corners of her lips rose into a smile. "It sounds like to me that you finally realized that you like her."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide at Rukia's comment. "Finally?"

Rukia nodded. "Uh huh. I've known that you have feelings for Inoue before you did. I've known for a while. I was the one that persuaded Inoue to finally give you those honmei-chocos."

"Am I really that much of an idiot, that you knew before I did?"

"You're a bigger idiot than you think. I bet you didn't even now that Inoue had feelings for you until Valentine's Day."

"I've known she had some sort of feelings for me ever since Hueco Mundo." He remembered clearly the events that happened with him and Orihime in Hueco Mundo. Some he'd like to forget. He was determined that Orihime would never have to experience something like that again.

He noticed her feelings during his fights with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The first time was during his fight with Grimmjow when she cried on top of the pillar for him not to get hurt anymore. The second time was when he was in the brink of death during Ulquiorra's cero attack. She tried to save him but her cries of despair turned to fear when she saw his full hollowfication. He hated that look of fear he saw. He swore from that day on, that he would do whatever he could not to see her in any pain like he did there.

"Then why didn't you do something about it? She thinks that you don't like her. That you're in love with me." She shuddered as the last part left her lips.

"There's no way in hell that I would love an annoying midget like you." Rukia grabbed one of the books lying on Ichigo's bed and hurled it directly at Ichigo's head. "Ah!" Ichigo rubbed the spot where the book hit.

Rukia's eye twitched as she calmly crossed her arms. "You were saying?"

"That just proved my point." Ichigo pointed to the newly formed lump on the side of his head.

"So what are you going to do about Inoue?"

Ichigo sighed. "I was planning on getting her something for White Day."

"Did you have something in mind?" Rukia looked at the Substitute Shinigami.

"Jewelry. I saw this silver necklace and the matching earrings at the jewelry store a couple of weeks ago. I was planning on going back to buy it once I've saved up enough of my allowance."

"Is that all your going to get her?" Rukia was hoping that Ichigo would have something else planned.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. That's all I can afford." He really wanted to do more for Inoue but with the allowance that his father gave him wasn't enough. But for some reason this past month the old man had been giving him triple his usually amount. It was just enough for the jewelry set and maybe a couple of roses.

"Hmm," Rukia's eyebrow rose as a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. She knew that she had to help Ichigo out with his present. _'Inoue deserves to be happy. Even if it is with this idiot.'_

* * *

"Inoue-san."

The auburn haired healer stopped in the hallway of the school to turn around and see who was calling her. She recognized the brown-haired, green-eyed boy running to her. They were in the same year but had different classes.

"Um, Good Morning." He bowed. "I'm Okazaki Naoki. We're in the same year but as terrible as it may be, we are not in any classes together."

"Oh, Good Morning." She politely answered, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

Naoki pulled out a white box and a small white teddy bear from his bag. "I know it's not a lot but I want you to have this for White Day." I light blush spread across his cheeks.

Orihime clinched the handle of her bag tightly. "Thank you but I can't accept it. I'm sorry."

The boy crammed them back into his bag. "It's alright Inoue-san. You don't have to apologize." He looked around to see if anyone was watching him getting turned down. "I'll see you around." He sprinted off before Orihime had the chance to say anything.

"What was that all about?"

Orihime turned to Tatsuki. "He was giving me a White Day present."

"So how many have you turned down so far?"

"10."

"Wow. That's more than what you got before school last year." Tatsuki laughed. "You just might break your record from last year too."

"Don't say that Tatsuki-chan." Orihime felt herself starting to blush.

"Why not? It means that your one of the most beautiful girls in school."

"But I don't like having to reject them over and over again. I feel sorry for them when I do." Orihime lowered her head.

"Don't worry about it Orihime." Tatsuki hugged her friend hoping it would make her feel better. "If you want I can kick the ass of any guy that comes close to you."

"Tatsuki-chan no! Don't do that!"

Tatsuki laughed at the sight of her friend panicking in front of her. "Alright, alright. I won't kick their asses, if you don't want me to." She grabbed Orihime's arm. "Come on, we'll be late."

They both hurried to their classroom as the last bell rang making it just in time as Ochi-sensei walked through the door the same time they did.

"Alright, alright good morning class. Girls hurry and take your seats."

Orihime noticed the usual amount of White Day gives on and around her desk. She cleared off the gifts that were on her desk and neatly placed them on the floor. She hated receiving all these gifts because she didn't feel the same way for them. There was only one gift that she was hoping to receive today.

As she placed the gifts on the floor a note feel. She knew instantly who it was from. She picked up the note and read it.

_Inoue, meet me at the park by your apartment at 6._

She closed the note and held it to her chest as a smile formed on her face. Her mind went back to the possibility of him not returning her feelings. As quickly as the smile formed, her lips turned down in a frown. _'But then why would he want to see me in the park?' _Orihime shook her head. _'No, Kurosaki-kun wouldn't do that.'_

The day couldn't as fast she wanted it to. She wanted to get school over with so she can run home change and meet him in the park. She didn't care about any of the subjects being taught or of the gossip at lunch. She didn't care for anything that was happening. All she cared about was getting to the park and finding out what Ichigo wanted. _'It doesn't matter whether it's good or bad. I need to know.'_

"Okay, you guys have your assignments. I expect them on Monday, no excuses. Have a good weekend."

The words from Ochi-sensei's mouth snapped Orihime from her thoughts. She started collecting her books to place them back in her bag. She stood from her desk, ready to leave but her foot was stopped by something on the ground. Orihime looked down to see the presents that were left for her.

Tatsuki walked to Orihime's desk scaring off Chizuru who looked like she was about to pounce on Orihime. "What are you planning to do with all those gifts Orihime?" Tatsuki said as she placed her bag on Orihime's desk.

"I don't know. There all really nice but-"

"There not from the person you want them to be from." Tatsuki smiled at her. "If you want, I can take them off your hands." Tatsuki started to gather up the gifts, placing them on her desk. "I'll come back and pick them up after karate club."

"Don't worry about it." Tatsuki grabbed her bag and started walking out the classroom. "Come on, you need to go home and get ready."

Orihime grabbed her bag and caught up with Tatsuki. "What do you mean get ready?"

Tatsuki smiled sheepishly. "Huh?"

"You said that I need to get ready." Orihime looked at Tatsuki confused.

"No I didn't."

"But-" Orihime was cut off when Tatsuki stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"Oh, look. I'm here already." Tatsuki pointed to the doors that lead to the dojo. "I'll call you later, okay." She hugged Orihime and quickly entered not giving Orihime time to answer her.

"That's strange. It's like Tatsuki-chan knows something." Orihime furrowed her brows and place a finger on her bottom lip. She walked out not noticing what was in front of her until she walked into it.

She looked up to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking down at her. Orihime back away to see who those eyes belonged to. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright Inoue-san." The owner of the blue eyes smiled down at her. "I'm third year Hino Tadashi."

"I know who you are Hino-sempai." Orihime bowed politely.

An arrogant smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, you do?"

Orihime nodded. "You're Hino Tadashi the most popular guy in school. You're very popular with the girls in the school."

The ego of the blonde-haired sapphire-eyed boy seemed to have grown at Orihime's statement. "I'm popular with the girls huh?" Tadashi cupped Orihime's chin. "If I am, then why aren't you gaga over the fact that I am talking to you right now? Or touching you for that matter?"

Rukia held up her hand stopping Ichigo in his tracks. Her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Ichigo looked down at Rukia, confused.

"What the hell Rukia?" He looked to see what she was looking at. His eyes grew as he saw Hino Tadashi cupping Orihime's chin. For the first time that he could recall, jealously was running through his veins. His eye narrowed as he clenched his fist.

"I don't think you should wait until 6. If you don't do something, Tadashi might."

Rukia smirked as Ichigo walked passed her, heading straight for Tadashi. _'It seems like I'm going to have to do this now instead of waiting until they're at the park.' _

"I want to give you something." Tadashi reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"You don't have to."

He opened the box revealing a sapphire ring. "This is your White Day present. I only give a sapphire ring to girls I want as a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Hino-sempai, but I can't accept it."

Tadashi's arrogant smirk disappeared. "Do you know how many girls are dying to be in your shoes right now? I could have chosen anyone of them but I chose you because you are the hottest girl in school. And the both of us together will be the hottest couple this school has ever seen."

Orihime pulled away. "I'm sorry but I can't."

He forcefully grabbed her arm. "You bitch, nobody turns me down."

"Let her go Hino. She said no."

"Kurosaki-kun."

Tadashi turned to Ichigo. The arrogant smirk reappeared on his face. "This doesn't concern you, Kurosaki."

"Like hell it doesn't." Ichigo balled his fist ready to strike Tadashi. "Let her go, or else."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Or else what? You're going to do something? Don't make me laugh." He turned to Orihime who he still had in his grip. "Don't tell me that he's the reason why you're turning me down. Come on Inoue-san, I could make you feel like a real woman. If you know what I mean."

"Son of a bitch." Ichigo's fist met Tadashi's cheek causing him to stumble back and let go of Orihime's arm. "I thought I told you to let her go."

Tadashi placed his hand on his cheek. "Don't you know who my family is?"

"Like I care who your family is. If I see you around Inoue again I'll really kick your ass." Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand. "Come on Inoue. I'll walk you home." Orihime only nodded as she followed Ichigo out of the school grounds.

"This isn't over Kurosaki." Tadashi called to Ichigo as a few girls rushed to him to see if he was alright.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo who had his scowl deeper than normal. A smile and a light blush slowly crept on her face. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him. She wasn't sure of it but she had the feeling that Ichigo had gotten jealous. Orihime looked away when Ichigo turned to look at her.

"What is it Inoue?" His face had softened when he saw her staring up at him from the corner of his eye. He looked down to where Orihime was staring at. He noticed that they were holding hands. "Sorry about that." He quickly let go of her hand and turn his head so that she couldn't see the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

Orihime looked down at her hand, tracing how hers fit perfectly in his. As if they were made for each other. "Thank you."

Ichigo turned to her. "For what?"

Her eyes left her hand to look at him. "For helping me with Hino-sempai."

"He deserved what he got."

Orihime giggled. "I don't think that he would have tried to give me a White Day present if he knew that was going to happen."

Ichigo noticed that Orihime didn't have her presents with her. "Speaking of presents, what happened to the other ones that were left on your desk?"

"Tatsuki-chan offered to take them. I don't know why though."

"That's not like her." Ichigo chuckled. "What would Tatsuki want with that girlie stuff?"

They both laughed at the thought of their tom-boy of a best friend being girlie. The two continued to talked and laugh as step by step they got closer to Orihime's apartment.

The sight of Orihime's apartment was something that neither of them wanted to see. They didn't want to part ways. They wanted to talk and laugh more. They wanted to tell each other more. Spend the rest of the day together.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kurosaki-kun. You really didn't have to do it." She stopped in front of her door.

"Don't worry about it, Inoue. I wanted to." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

Orihime bit her bottom lip not knowing what else to say. She didn't want him to leave but didn't know what to say or do to make him stay. Ichigo looked down trying to think of want to do to have him stay with her a little longer. He quickly remembered what he had in his bag.

"Uh, Inoue." He pulled out a white box from his bag. "This is for you."

Orihime's eyes widen as Ichigo handed the box to her. "For me?" Her mouth dropped when she opened the box. "Kurosaki-kun…it's beautiful." A sliver chain necklace with a flower pendant and matching earrings that laid neatly in the box. "The flowers look like my Shun Shun Rikka."

"That's why I bought it. When I saw it, it reminded me of you." A red shade of blush appeared on Ichigo's face. "It's my White Day present for you, for giving me all those honmei-chocos on Valentine's Day." The same shade of red spread across Orihime's cheeks. "I know it was you, even though you denied it." He smirked at her.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun. I love it." She smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you love it." He tucked a loose strand of Orihime's hair behind her ear.

What happened next took them both by surprise. His hand brushed her rosy cheek sending shiver throughout both of their bodies. His thumb ran across her pink lips. Orihime's breathe got caught in her throat. He removed his thumb from her lips as his own lips moved in closer. He stopped when he felt her breathe trickle on his lips. They both closed their eyes as he closed the gap between their lips. Sparks ran through them when their lips met. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lips asking for permission. She opened her mouth granting it for him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer so he could deepen the kiss. Finally the lack of air caused them to break apart.

Orihime looked up at his amber eyes. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

She opened the door, letting them both in. They both kicked off their shoes in the entrance and left their bags by the door. Ichigo followed Orihime to her kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Ichigo nodded. "But could I use your bathroom?"

"Of course you can. It's over there." Orihime pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Ichigo disappeared into the bathroom leaving Orihime in the kitchen with her thoughts. She smiled as she ran her fingers across her lips. _'He kissed me. He really kissed me.'_ She walked to her living room. She noticed a big white box on the table. She knelt down to the level of the table and grabbed the note on top of it.

_I can't wait for you to model this for me later._

_-Ichigo_

'_Ichigo got me another present.' _Orihime set the note aside and opened the box. In the box was a white lace corset with matching panties and leggings surrounded by white rose petals. Her face turned red at the sight. She didn't notice Ichigo kneeling down beside her. She turned to him.

"You got me this?"

Ichigo blinked confusedly at her. "Huh?"

Orihime handed him the note. He read it and noticed the horrible drawing of a rabbit with lingerie and an orange-haired bear. He knew immediately who it was from. He looked to see what the gift was exactly. His face grew bright red when he saw the lacy lingerie in the box and a couple of condoms tucked in the corner of the box.

"That bitch. I'm going to kill her."

* * *

That Rukia can be sneaky. XD

Please, please, please review. You have no idea how much that means to me.


End file.
